


To Be Happy

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Gen, Labels, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Usopp is a nosy fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Usopp gets curious about Law and Luffy's relationship status. Law is not amused.





	To Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the third prompt of 10 days of lawlu, May 30 - R is for… **Relationship**

 

Usopp had emerged from his workshop a good five minutes earlier, and had sprawled out on the deck of the Sunny sweaty and dirty, obviously satisfied with the day’s work. Law was sitting on one of the chairs that Robin usually used and had been napping until fifteen minutes ago, but was now contemplating to get a book. They were having some downtime, and he had some reading to catch up with.

Before he could decide, Usopp spoke up. "Hey, uh… Sorry if this is weird, but what are you guys… you and Luffy, to each other, I mean?“

Law frowned at him. "What?“

Usopp winced and scooted away from him a little, looking to where Luffy was fishing with Brook. “Your relationship… How do you define that?”

“We don’t,” Law said sharply. They didn’t have to. And he didn’t appreciate the prying questions into his relationship status.

“Yeah, okay, but it’s obvious you’re more than _allies_ or friends, you know?”

“Why? Would being friends not be enough?”

“I’m not saying that,” Usopp said and Law wondered while he was still talking to him, when he looked so obviously anxious. “I’m just wondering… Don’t you love him?”

“I do.” Law shrugged and now he followed Usopp’s look to Luffy, who was laughing about Brook losing his fishing rod.

“Then why aren’t you like… a couple?” Usopp asked.

Law grinned a little. “Who says that we aren’t?”

Usopp groaned. “Now you’re just doing it on purpose.”

“I definitely am,” Law said, and finally decided to indulge Usopp. “We just don’t really… feel the need to define what we are. Why should we “date”, when that’s such a weird standard to abide to out here anyway? He knows I love him, and I know he’s with me, and that’s really all we need.”

“Okay, yeah, I get that,” Usopp said. Law was glad he was finally getting through to him.

“See, if you asked him if we were dating he would just say ‘sure’ and move on, but we’re not actually, in the traditional sense of the word. Could you imagine him on a date?” Usopp shook his head and Law made a sweeping gesture. “There you go. He’s not… the romantic type, and neither am I. But we do have each other.”

Luffy appeared next to them suddenly and Law flinched. How Luffy managed to approach quietly was still a mystery to him. Usopp actually jumped and squeaked in surprise. Luffy laughed. “What’cha doing?”

“Talking about you, actually.”

Usopp shot Law a dirty look for telling on him. Law only shrugged. He didn’t really have secrets from Luffy anymore, and this conversation wasn’t worth lying about.

“Oh,” Luffy made and sat down on the armrest of Law’s chair, which creaked dangerously. “Why?”

“Usopp wanted to know if we were dating,” Law said.

“Hey!” Usopp made. “It’s a fair question.”

“It’s prying, is what it is. None of your business.”

“I mean, I guess we all live together, so you guys are curious,” Luffy said and grimaced slightly. “But I don’t think we’re really… _dating_.” He let himself fall against Law.

“See,” Law said and looked at Usopp with his telltale “told you so” look.

Usopp looked between them, and then, gathering his courage again, asked Luffy: “But you do love Law, don’t you?”

“Sure,” Luffy said immediately. “And sometimes I call him my boyfriend, but not always. But I don’t see why it matters to you.” Law had to smile a little. They had given basically the same answer.

For a moment, Usopp seemed to have to mull that over. “Okay,” he said then. “As long as you’re happy.”

“We are,” they said at the same time and Luffy laughed.

And Law found that he was, in fact, happy. Happy with Luffy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not my best but i'm in the middle of finals and honestly very, very tired.
> 
> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com), or leave me a comment!


End file.
